Un día desperté Riddle
by carolin sanape
Summary: Hermione Granger se despierta como una Riddle. Tiene un hermano y un casamiento planeado. Lord Voldemort no es un padre paciente. Qué hará ahora que tiene lealtades divididas?
1. Chapter 1

**_Yo no quiero esto._**

Capítulo1: Yo no quiero esto.

No podía creer que ya hubiese terminado cuarto año. Estaba preocupada, Lord Voldemort había vuelto, nada volvería a ser igual, nunca estaría segura de nuevo, después de todo era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y además una sangre sucia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entró a su casa, sus padres no estaban, tenían un congreso hasta entrada la noche por eso se asustó, las luces estaban prendidas.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿ Papá?

- No creo que contesten, linda.

Gritó del susto, estaba petrificada, en la sala de su casa estaba Lucius Malfoy junto a dos hombres que ella no conocía.

- Si no te resistes, tal vez no te hagamos daño.

- Tal…vez? Mis padres! Dónde están?!

- No lo se, pero mejor irnos antes de que lleguen. No lo crees?

- Por qué me llevan?

- Mucho diálogo Granger, nos vamos. - Sin decir más agitó su varita y de ella salieron unas cuerdas que la ataron y amordazaron.

Intentó zafarse pero estaba muy bien maniatada, la arrastraron por la sala y la sacaron.

- Dile adiós, no creo que vuelvas.- Las risas de los mortífagos le taladraban los oídos mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ajos. Moriría.

Sin previo aviso sintió una presión insoportable, no podía respirar, era como si pasara por un minús tubo de goma. De pronto todo pasó, se encontraba colgando dolorosamente por los brazos, los otros mortífagos así la llevaban.

Aprovechó a mirar donde se encontraba, subía por una colina regada de tumbas camino a una tenebrosa mansión, estropeada por el tiempo y el abandono. Se parecía mucho al lugar que le había dicho Harry, estaba Voldemort.

Apenas se dio cuenta de esto empezó a temblar, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para sus captores.

- Haces bien en temblar preciosa, él te está esperando.

- Silencio! No es asunto tuyo, déjate de chismes.

- No seas amargado Lucius.

- Basta los dos! Ahí viene.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre los mortífagos, como autómatas la soltaron, haciendo que ella caiga al suelo, y se arrodillaron.

- Muy bien, por lo que veo no ha habido problemas.

- Ninguno mi Lord.

- Bien Lucius, bien, todavía no te he perdonado, pero sigue así, hoy has hecho un muy buen trabajo, esa niña es muy… importante para mí.

- Gracias mi Lord.

Hermione no entendía nada, "¿Importante?" Por qué una sangre sucia sería importante para él.

- La llevamos al calabozo mi Señor?

- No. Tengo una habitación preparada, Avery se las mostrará, desátenla y enciérrenla allí, no quiero que escape, tampoco que le hagan daño.

- Como usted ordene mi Lord. - Los mortífagos no entendían nada. No podían creer semejante honor para una asquerosa sangre sucia.

- E dos horas los quiero a todos aquí, avisa Lucius.

- Si, mi Lord.

Voldemort dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

- Qué querrá de ella?

- No lo se, nunca escuché que hubiera hecho algo semejante con nadie, ni siquiera con los sangre pura-

- Ya cállense los dos, no nos incumbe.

Hermione estaba asustada, anonadada y petrificada. La dejarían en una habitación. Sin hacerle daño. Imposible.

- Es aquí.

- Abre idiota.

- Qué es esto?

- Imposible.

- Magnífico.

- Ya, desátenla de una vez!

Hermione sintió como desaparecían las cuerdas y caía al suelo. Cuando se levantó y vio el cuarto se quedó sin habla.

Era enorme, con alfombras en verde ingles, una cama de dosel matrimonial, con cortinas de terciopelo en el mismo verde, colcha de seda en negro. Muebles de madera oscura antiguos, una mesa tallada con cuatro sillas, sobre la mesa había una bandeja inmensa con comida. Además la habitación contaba con un baño el cual apenas veía, pero parecía igual de lujoso y un vestidor inmenso lleno de capas, vestido y zapatos de impecable gusto.

- Entra! - La empujaron haciéndola caer y cerraron la puerta.

Pasó alrededor de una hora cuando sintió que la puerta se abría, por ella pasaba primero Voldemort y luego un joven de unos 17 años. Hermione se puso tensa.

- Quedarte ahí en la cama quieta sin levantarte en mi presencia es una falta de respeto, Hermione.

- Por qué tendría que respetarlo?! - Sabía que lo pagaría caro, pero después de todo era una Griffindor.

- Te lo dejaré pasar porque no sabes nada aún. Ahora, levántate.

- No quiero! Por qué me trajo aquí?! - Las lágrimas afloraban por sus ojos a mares, estaba asustada, furiosa y confundida.

- Como quieras,- sacó la varita y le apuntó a la cama, por un momento esta brillo. Un segundo más tarde Hermione saltaba de la cama con un grito.

- Cómo hizo eso?! La cama parecía prendida fuego!

- Silencio! - Agitó nuevamente la varita e hizo aparecer un sillón donde se sentó. - Tienes que saber un par de cosas antes de bajar.

- Ba- bajar?

- Si. Tu no eres hija de mogoles si no mi hija con una bruja sangre pura ya muerta.

- No! Mis pa…- No pudo terminar ya que el joven que estaba junto a Voldemort estaba tapándole la boca con delicadeza mientras le susurraba: Silencio, escucha.

- No vulvas a interrumpirme. Como decía, eres mi hija y como tal te reclamo a mi lado, destacas, lo se, no olvido quien logro ayudar a Potter en cada uno de mis posibles regresos.

Hermione tembló ante eso, qué le haría.

- Nada. No te haré daño si me obedeces. Bien, creo que todo está claro. Me voy, tu hermano se que…

- Mi qué?

- Hermano. - Voldemort le apuntó con la varita y súbitamente sintió un frío paralizante, calló al suelo, ese frío la estaba matando. - dije que no me interrumpieras. Él se quedará aquí y contestará las preguntas que se te ocurran. - Sin decir más salió del cuarto y el hechizo se rompió, aunque ella todavía temblaba y tenía frío.

- Eres medio idiota, solo a ti se te ocurre interrumpirlo así.

- Solo es un sueño, un horrible sueño. Estoy en mi casa, no tengo hermanos y mañana me voy a la madriguera.

- No. no lo es.

- No quiero esto para mi vida. No traicionaré a Harry.

- Yo que tú no lo digo en voz alta. Vístete y baja.

GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. COMENTEN!


	2. Huida

**Huída:**

**Pov Hermione:**

Hermione se quedó sola en el cuarto, la desesperación la recorría, no quería hacer nada de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse. Se vistió, después de todo no tenía salida. Pensaba que sucedería cuando sus padres notaran su ausencia, qué les diría a sus amigos? " Hola, saben chicos en las vacaciones me enteré que Voldemort es mi padre, no es re loco?". Mierda. Cómo sus padres no le dijeron que ella era adoptada, por qué se lo ocultaron? Cómo era pasible que ella, justamente ella, sea hija del mago más temido de todos los tiempos. Ella siempre se había destacado por su inteligencia, lealtad y valentía. Nada de eso le serviría ahora.

Miró el cuarto por última vez antes de bajar, quien sabe lo que pasaría luego, no estaba dispuesta a traicionar a Harry, no le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar a ella.

Giró el pomo de la puerta cuando la vio. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par, era cierto que ella no tenía varita y que estaba en un segundo piso, pero podía escapar. Era en ese momento o nunca. Agarró las sábanas de la cama y las anudó. Se colgó de la ventana y empezó a bajar, rogando a Merlín que no la descubrieran, fue muy difícil, las manos le dolían y sobre el final del descenso pensó que sus brazos no la sostendrían, pero lo logró, tocó con los zapatos el frondoso césped, frío por el rocío de la noche. Lamentó por un breve momento el no haber agarrado un abrigo, pero automáticamente olvidó ese detalle. Tenía que escapar.

**Pov Eliot:**

No podía dejar de mirarla, era tan distinta, tan ingenua, tan poco. Tendría que tomarse el trabajo de "educarla" de volverla una persona productiva. Desde luego que parecía inteligente y valiente. Tan valiente que llegaba a idiota.

Sabía que se ib levar mal, por lo menos al principio, entendía que estaba choqueada, pero no iba a permitir pérdidas de tiempo. En solo unos minutos supo que era frágil, que unas cuantas palabras podrían destruirla. Desde luego que tanta convivencia con estúpidos moggles la había contaminado, era fascinante las sensaciones que sintió en tan solo unos minutos. Indiferencia, pena y molestia, nada del "cariño filial natural" del que tanto hablaban las personas.

Él sabía que su futuro era suceder a su padre. Por el momento debía obedecerlo, serle útil, nada más. Luego cuando llegara el momento lo sucedería. Tendría un hijo, y el proceso se repetiría. Su hermana no tendría que haber nacido, fue un simple error, pero Lord Voldemort no deja que su sangre se contamine por ahí sin más. Su hermana casi lo consigue, enamorándose de un Weasley, ella no sabía que era correspondida, pero no tardaría en averiguarlo. Cuando descubrió en la mente de ambos eso apenas se contuvo para no matarlos. Tantos días de investigación sirvieron. Cuando la trajeron ya sabía de su vida tanto como ella misma.

Se paró de golpe frente a la puerta, la golpeó suavemente esperando que se abriera sola, cuando lo hizo ingresó en la sala. Estaba iluminada con velas flotantes, antorchas y la chimenea que crepitaba alegremente en la esquina, en el lugar habían tres mortífagos aparte de su padre y él, Lucius Malfoy, que evidentemente todavía no podía creer que la "Asquerosa sangre sucia amiga del inepto de Potter" fuera la sangre pura más importante del cír mortífago, la hija de su amo. En otro sillón, solo, estaba Severus Snape, impasible como siempre, sin que nada le importase realmente, un impecable mortífago. De pie, en una esquina, pálido, obviamente debatiéndose entre los sentimientos de orgullo, por poder estar ahí y miedo al estar tan cerca de su amo estaba el inútil de Avery. Ni siquiera sabía por que su padre le había permitido estar allí.

Por último miró a su padre, estaba sentado frente a la chimenea en un sillón de espaldas a la misma.

- Padre, en unos momentos está aquí.

- Bien, siéntate, estábamos hablando del futuro.

- Del futuro?

- Si, como sabes tu hermana es amiga de Potter, eso debe terminar. Por otra parte no va a suceder a nadie, no creo que acepte estar en batalla y tampoco permitiré que esté en el bando contrario con traidores a la sangre y sangre sucia. No.

- En qué pensó? - Lo único que faltaba era que él quedase como niñera.

- Primero tú te harás cargo. Es un desastre la niña, frágil, débil y caprichosa. Ninguna de las cuales considero virtud. La convertirás en una espía de primera. Luego de que tome el ministerio e invada y controle Hogwarts, se hará público quién es, e inmediatamente, antes de cualquier clase de traición, se casará con Draco Malfoy.

- Claro padre, pero hasta entonces me haré cargo yo solo? -

- A veces, otras tendrás ayuda.- Voldemort miró hacia el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la sala. - Eliot, ve a buscarla, dile que no se la esperará otra vez.

- Si padre. - Se levantó, le dio la espalda a todos los presentes yéndose del cuarto, cuando estaba a punto de salir Voldemort habló.

- Recuerda que ella será tu responsabilidad y que gran parte de sus errores serán los tuyos.

- Comprendo. - Respondió Eliot y salió disparado hacia la habitación de su hermana, entre enojado y exasperado. Tenía bajo su total responsabilidad a una chiquilla tonta y testaruda que de seguro le haría sufrir alguna reprimenda de su padre. Cuando la viese le diría que hiciera caso, porque si él pagaba por un error suyo, la mataría.

Tocó la puerta una, dos, tres veces y nada. Silencio total. Se estaba impacientando. Esperó unos segundos y entró. El cuarto estaba vacío, una brisa helada recorría la habitación, la puerta del baño estaba abierta de par en par y ella no estaba dentro. Por las dudas revisó en la habitación, buscó tras la puerta, dentro del baño, abajo de la cama, etc.

Pensó por un segundo que se podría haber perdido en la mansión, estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla cuando vio las sábanas de seda negra anudadas, volando por el viento bajo la ventana, formando una soga perfecta hacia el pasto. Maldijo interiormente al idiota que dejó la ventana abierta y salió rápidamente de allí para avisarle a su padre.

Entró en la sala sin tocar, loco de furia, aunque su cara solo mostraba fría indiferencia.

- Veo que no está contigo. Qué te dijo?

- Nada, padre.

- Nada? - Voldemort se levantó, casi dispuesto a ir él a castigar la insolencia de la niña. - Vienes y me dices que la dejaste ahí sin que te diga NADA?!

- Yo no dije que la deje, solo dije que no dijo nada.

- Y por qué no te dijo nada? - La voz de Voldemort estaba cargada de fría cólera e ironía.

- Porque no está.

- Cómo?

- Que no está. Alguien dejó la ventana ABIERTA.

- Avery...? - La voz del amo sonó terriblemente melosa. Peligrosa, muy peligrosa, haciendo que el mortífago llamado temblara de puro terror.

- Mi Lord... yo... no pen- pensé que su hi- hija e- ra capaz de... de salir por la ventana t ta.

- Exacto. TÚ NUNCA PIENSAS!

- Padre...?

- Bien, todos afuera a buscarla. AHORA! - Voldemort iba a salir cuando se detuvo y dijo sin mirar a Avery. - Luego arreglo cuentas contigo.

**Pov Hermione:**

Iba a lograrlo, lo estaba haciendo cuando...

- POR ALLÍ, BÚSQUENLA!

- TÚ A LA DERECHA!.

- TÚ A LA IZQUIERDA

Hermione se desesperó, perdió el rumbo y comenzó a correr, no supo por cuanto tiempo. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que volver a ver a sus padres, a Harry, a Ron. Cerró los ojos.

Se detuvo un momento, los gritos se escuchaban demasiado lejos, los estaba perdiendo!

Cuando se dispuso a correr nuevamente chocó contra algo, estuvo a punto de caer, maldiciéndose por haberse chocado con un árbol. Pero no era un árbol, porque cuando miró hacia delante vio con horror a Severus Snape.


End file.
